Mycroft Just Got Engaged!
by lanzky
Summary: "About damn time you asked her." Sherlock muttered with a hidden glee. "You won't believe it Mary! He's been in love with her since they were children!" John was so excited to share about the hidden 'childhood friend' of the Holmes brother. ONE SHOT. FOR NOW. T for safety. 10/15/16 this will be a 3 chapter story.


Disclaimer: None of this is mine except the plot(?) for this story.

A/N: This is my first Sherlock Fanfic

I typed this in my phone so there will be a LOT of typo.

I will edit this once I get a chance

 **THIS IS NOT A MYCROFT/OC**

* * *

"It will be a simple private wedding," Sherlock said as he made faces for his goddaughter.

"Are you sure we are invited?" John asked. "I mean, I'm flattered but we're not really that close."

Mary entered the room with a tray of tea "Oh John, I'm sure Mycroft has already considered you as a friend -"

"That is something impossible." John cut her off.

"He may not have friends, John, but he still holds high respect for you." Sherlock left the baby in her crib and took a seat on the sofa. "And you're family John, mummy will be happy to see you at the wedding."

John reddened a bit at this revelation, "If you say it like that."

"We would love to be there," Mary exclaimed "who would have known that the British government would bow down to another woman than the Queen." she added teasingly.

John guffawed at this, but Sherlock smirked like he knows something they didn't. (well, he knows quite a lot that average people doesn't so...)

After John controlled his laughter, Sherlock bid farewell to the Watsons and a last face to Sophie. But before he went out the door, he turned with a real serene smile, and with a hushed voice he said, "Maria would really be delighted that you'll be there." And continued on his way out.

The couple was taken aback for a moment. The Holmes was very secretive about the bride to be, no, they were very secretive about the whole thing. They didn't even sent out invitations, that's why Sherlock was passing messages all over London.

The elder Holmes getting married wasn't really a news to them. After all, they were picking up their daughter from 221B after Sherlock babysitted her. That's when Mycroft appeared and broke the news of his engagement.

As usual the man's visit started with tirade of child-safe insults(for Sophie's sake).

"Did you cheat on your diet again, Mycroft?" Sherlock said as soon as Mycroft opened the door.

"I'm glad to hear that you are worried for my health, brother." He retorted, standing at the door with his umbrella on hand.

Mary was preparing Sophie for the leave while John went in the kitchen to make tea for the visitor out of habit.

"Please, I would even buy you a whole cake to celebrate your weight gain." Sherlock tried again, sounding bored in his chair but is totally put out by his brother's unusual cheerfulness.

" , I won't take long so no tea for me." He said still standing at the entrance.

John then returned to the living room without any tea and sat beside his wife.

Sherlock opened his mouth again, this time to kick his brother out.

"If you don't have anything to say Mycroft, just get out of my flat already, I'm busy."

John was expecting for Mycroft's sarcastic comeback, but he only tapped his umbrella to the floor with an amused expression towards the detective.

"About the cake, dear brother,"

Sherlock smirked and looked at him "Of course it would be your favorite chocolate cake."

If John and Mary weren't watching the usual brother banter, they would've missed Mycroft's smile and Sherlock's grimace.

"Well then, I will expect a three-tier, white chocolate cake as your congratulatory gift."

Sherlock was dumfounded, and so was the couple, after a few moment Mary exclaimed, "No!"

"Yes Mrs. Watson, someone did say yes to me." Mycroft chuckled.

John was coming out of his shock when he heard Sherlock stand and stride to his brother while muttering, "About damn time."

They were so formal, shaking hands like some kind of business partners and then congratulating Mycroft.

John and Mary followed, congratulating, wishing him the best, inquiring about the fiancée. But he just laughed, said his thanks and excused himself saying he is going home to tell his family.

They might not be a Holmes, but they already deduced the identity of the woman.

Sherlock never mentioned Mycroft having a girlfriend, lover, partner or whatever they would call it but based on his reaction that night, he has been expecting it. Logical conclusion, Anthea. Anthea who is always near Mycroft, who is the only woman they see around Mycroft. But that was not her real name. It's Maria based on what Sherlock has just said.

MHMHMHMHMHMH

"Tell me the story." John broke the silent cab ride to Baker St.

"Hm, the usual," Sherlock said, he was in a good mood, they just solved a solid 7.

"Oh?" now it has piqued John's interest. _Usual means the romantic fluffy stuff right?_ , John thought.

"Yes John, it was a rainy night,"

Well, that's not what he expected.

"on a dark alley,"

 _Some bad guys appeared and he played the knight in shining armor? But Anthea could've defended herself, when they first met, he can make out the calluses on her hand, not just ordinary calluses, it's from frequent gun_ _use_.

"the victim wa-"

"Victim?" John almost shouted.

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow, "Yes John, the victim, Mrs. Wallace."

John held up a hand and shook his head, "I was asking for Mycroft, Sherlock. About Mycroft and Anthea's story."

"Oh you should have said so, I was confused why you were asking about the case when you were there too. Anthea?" Sherlock tilt his head to the side. "Oh yes, Mycroft's PA. What about her, John?"

The irritation was catching up on him. If only he wasn't so intrigued by the Iceman's romance and wasn't been put up by his wife to question Sherlock.

"Cut the crap, Sherlock. We both know what I'm talking about."

But the detective really did looked clueless. Until realization hit him, Even John could see the light bulb light up.

"You got it wrong, John. He's marrying Maria."

John was about to retort back when he realized what he had just pointed out. "I'm wrong?"

"Please do keep up. It's not Anthea."

Then the cab stopped in front of 221B Baker St. Sherlock immediately walked up to his flat leaving John confused.

He immediately snapped out of himself, gave all the money he could fish from his pocket to the driver and run to follow Sherlock.

"Maria is a different person from Anthea?" He questioned as he entered the flat.

"Yes, they are two completely different individual." Mycroft answered with a bit of venom from his usual chair.

"Mycroft!" He reddened with embarrassment.

"Good evening Dr. Watson." he nodded to the doctor.

"Yes, good evening. Tea?" he then retreated to the kitchen still embarrassed by his mistake. But they were so sure about Anthea. And now he's just dying to know more about this Maria.

"Just because you're getting married doesn't mean you've become welcome here." Sherlock said while picking up his violin.

"But it seems Dr. Watson is curious about _my_ Maria. I would love to indulge him." the word my was emphasized. "And the times you spent in her flat is nothing compared to me drinking tea here."

The detective just huffed and played his violin, "A lovely piece to accompany my story?"

He didn't hear the comment, or even if he did, he didn't react to it and continued his melody. He must have high regards about Maria, he haven't hurled any insults about her...yet.

Immediately after the tea was made, he sat opposite Mycroft, taking Sherlock's seat.

"Sorry," John said after he took a sip, "I just assumed-"

Mycroft took a sip too and chuckled "Totally understandable, not much people know our relationship."

"Oh, have you been dating for a long time now?" John asked.

The well-suited man blanched at the word 'dating', "No, not at all, we just know each other for a long time."

The music stop for a short while then a cough "Unrequited," then another cough and the piece resumed.

John's eye widened. Mycroft glared at his now lost in music brother, "Thank you for your thoughtful input, dear brother."

"I really want to hear the whole story now."

"I intend to do just that, I don't want her to think I never told anyone about her." he cleared his throat, "But I should warn you, it's not anything special, just the usual."

"Does it include a rainy night in a dark alley with a psychotic killer?" John asked while laughing.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, "No."

"But a killer, yes, two or three." he continued and chuckled at John's expression.

"Stop joking and just tell your love story."

Mycroft made a face. Then cleared his throat.

"Maria, is a childhood friend."

"Please do close your mouth John, as like as I wanted it to be, I wasn't born like this," Sherlock put down the violin and took his now cold tea, "And so is Mycroft." He then lay down the couch.

"As I was saying, I had a little fondness towards her ever since we were kids. She is smart, kind and lovely."

"But why was it an unrequited?"

"Well, I had to leave for uni."

John nodded." You went to different University?"

"They had a large age gap. 10 years."

John choked from nothing.

"I know, that's why I never acted on it, not until recently. She only thought of me as a big brother." Mycroft shrug like it was nothing.

"I was starting to get worried that she might get married with a criminal," Sherlock said from across the room, "With her dating history and all."

"What's wrong with her dating history?" John asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing really, just the good girl, bad boy thing," Mycroft's tone was full of sarcasm contrary to earlier soft and happy tone. "Just dated handful of people in uni. She might secretly be a jail cell for all we know." The brothers laugh sharing an inside joke.

John started laughing, after all he had an assassin for a wife. "You're kidding!"

"I wish I was. She dated a drug seller, a robber, some bully-" Mycroft counted off.

"You're serious."

"I wish you knew all of it, John." Sherlock once again interrupted, "I'll assure you, your three continent nickname and your wife pales in comparison of her shopping list."

John was having a hard time digesting all this, "You're over exaggerating," he concluded. "Since you're the over protective childhood friends and brothers."

Sherlock just sighed, "Maybe you're right, not all of her ex-partner was criminal. Some were... normal." He bit out the last word.

"You must've deleted the normal ones then. Do you remember the name Ronald Cane?"

Sherlock immediately sat up.

"I know him, Sherlock solved that case in an hour," John answered with a dark look, "He murdered his wife, their two kids, and an old neighbor."

"How many normal are in jail right now?" Sherlock was now rubbing his face with his hands. "I knew his name was familiar, how could I forget? The crap movie and the _gropey_ car ride as she describe."

John chimed in before Mycroft answered, "Does she even know, I mean, I married Mary without even knowing... they must've hidden-"

"Of course she doesn't know," Sherlock sighed again, "I hope you don't burn the government down," The last part was obviously for his brother.

"I won't, I will make her happy and stop her criminal dating spree." Mycroft then casually checked his pocket watch. As much as I love to finish my story, it's getting late, I'll give you a ride ."

"That would be nice." John got up and put the dishes in the sink, Sherlock wouldn't even mind leaving it overnight, he thought.

"I'm leaving Sherlock, I'll be back tomorrow." He said as he put his coat on. Sherlock didn't answer, already deep in his mind palace.

A few blocks from Baker St., Mycroft continued the talk, "I know you would share what we just told you with your wife. You can, of course. But if you see Maria, please don't mention about his ex-partners being criminal."

John just nodded and to break the heavy atmosphere he said. "It's actually funny that Maria is Mary, too."

The two men laughed.

John hopped off the car and bid Mycroft goodbye. He was opening the front door when his phone ring, a message from Sherlock.

Maria is Mycroft's. -SH

He just raised an eyebrow at Sherlock's cryptic message.

Mary was waiting for him.

"Did Sherlock tell you?" was her excited greeting.

"Better, Mycroft was there and he told me some things about Maria." John said as he hugged his wife.

He was almost done telling Mary about Maria's colorful shopping list when his phone chimed again, twice. Another message from Sherlock.

Mycroft's territorial. -SH

Better stick with Molly.-SH

* * *

A/N 2: i love molcroft even though they never had a scene together (i'm not sure)

and i love the idea of molly being the holmes childhood friend, i'll make another story about it since i have another idea.

I look up the meaning of Maria, and the first one said it was latin of Mary, but after researching some names, one site said it was hebrew for mary so I changed it to a safer word.


End file.
